Another Mark of Athena
by becoolsodapop73
Summary: How will the Seven React to each other when they meet? Jealousy? Betrayal? Respect? A/N- This story has been transferred from my Wattpad account.
1. Blackouts over Seaweed Brain

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

**A/N: If you recognise this story it's because I have transferred it from my Wattpad account to my Fanfiction one. **

Annabeth

The wind swept my hair across my face as I leant over the side of the Argo II. I knew that, at any moment, the clouds would part, like a metaphor for the tension I have felt ever since I boarded the ship, and reveal the place where Percy has been for the last 8 months. Just thinking about it brought on another surge of fury at Hera, I couldn't afford another anger blackout; the last one took Thalia and Jason holding me down and Pipers Charmspeak to calm me down. Leo still hasn't repaired the window I shattered.

That's when it happened. The clouds broke apart and the sun shined, creating shimmering rainbows where the shards of light reflected off the water. I could see it. Fields of grass rolling over the Oakland hills, and there, nestled in a between two ridges, with a river, winding like a glistening snake around it, was Camp Jupiter. It was hard to be resentful towards a place so beautiful. It looked like there had just been a battle, and knowing Percy, that probably had been. Oh! Percy! Just saying his name made me tremble. The intercom snapped me out of my daze:

'Greetings, passengers of the Argo II. We will be landing shortly, so if everyone could just grab onto something it would be real helpful! This is your Supreme Commander, peace out!' says Leo in a mockingly posh tone.

I grabbed onto Thalia's sleeve as we began the bumpy ride to the shores of Camp Jupiter.


	2. This my Friend, is a Toga

Percy

I hope I don't look like an idiot.

I'm sorry, but after not seeing your girlfriend for 8 months, to be wearing a bed sheet and a purple cloak to your reunion is not ideal. I pleaded and pleaded with Reyna to let me change, but she insisted that, as Praetor, I must represent the camp by wearing this ridiculous outfit. In my opinion, a bed sheet isn't the best thing to use if you want to give a good impression.

I felt Hazel's body tense, I looked up. There it was. A colossal, celestial bronze hull was just breaking through the clouds above our heads. The entire Twelfth Legion instinctively raised their weapons. I glared at Reyna and she unenthusiastically told them to stand down and sent me a look that evidently meant, 'Satisfied?' I nodded. My telepathic conversation with Reyna had diverted my attention from the ship, so when I looked up, it was already landing roughly with a 'CRASH!' on the Field of Mars, and I heard several disgruntled shouts of 'Leo!' from inside the boat.

The doors opened and four silhouettes were stood dramatically in the door way… well it was dramatic until the smallest shadow tripped over his own feet, which was met by laughter from both the unnamed silhouettes and the Romans. The poor guy scrambled back to his feet and tried to look as nonchalant as he could, which wasn't really working…


	3. Dreamy As Ever

Annabeth

After dragging Leo to his feet, I immediately scanned the crowd for those piercing sea green eyes that resembled waves uncannily; those eyes that made my heart melt even when Seaweed Brain was being so idiotic. That's when I spotted him, if it wasn't for those eyes and goofy grin, he would be almost unrecognizable. He was a good three inches taller than the last time I saw him, he looked more alert and disciplined, he was tanner and more muscled and his aura was like that of an Olympian. There were some similarities though, his black hair was as messy as ever and splayed in an uneven fringe across his forehead, his eyes were as dreamy as ever and his face was still soft and warm.

I looked him up and down, expecting to see a purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt like the one Jason was wearing when we first picked him up, but to my surprise he was wearing a white bed sheet, a regal, purple cloak and an eagle shaped badge. He saw what I was looking at and scowled, I just laughed.

'Seaweed Brain, why are you wearing a bed sheet?' I snickered.

He gave me that goofy grin that I loved so much, opened his arms; I didn't hesitate to run into them. He leaned down and kissed me. It took a couple of minutes for my mind to reform, when it did, I realised that everyone was staring at us. We awkwardly faced the crowd. Jason gave me a look that said 'Are you done now?'

I gave him a dignified nod and he began to speak.

'Romans, I know we have always thought the Greeks to be our enemies, but I was welcomed into their camp, and you have welcomed one into yours. I do not see why we cannot put our previous conflicts behind us, and welcome a new beginning. Juno knew that this is what had to happen, and I have realised that too.' Jason said these words with such conviction I do not know how anyone would dare disagree.

'This is nonsense!' snarled a skinny blonde boy to Percy's right, 'Do not trust the Greeks baring gifts. Praetors, see sense, we must attack!'

'STAND DOWN, OCTAVIAN!' the voice that Percy used was one completely unfamiliar to me; it was filled with so much authority. The boy, Octavian, reluctantly took a step back. I saw him flash a pleading look at the girl dresses identically to Percy; she just shook her head and shouted,

'Senate Meeting in two hours! The rest of you are dismissed' she turns to us and said, 'I will leave you to get acquainted'.


	4. Mischief Mercury Would Be Proud Of

Hazel

I was hard to pay attention to what was going on when a boy, identical to your boyfriend from the 1940s, had just got of a Greek warship, years after he was supposed to have died.

I couldn't take my eyes of Sammy's Leo's face. The resemblance to Sammy was uncanny, the same impish grin and cheeky expression. His dark eyes sparkled with a mischief that a child of Mercury (Hermes) would be proud of. I realised that Frank was looking at me funny, so I wiped the wistful, loving expression off my face and we ran to join Percy and his Greek family...

**A/N Sorry about the short chapter.**


End file.
